Mahou Mahou no Story
by Satosan
Summary: A boy gets stuck in another world and finds that he plays a much more important role than even he ever thought he'll play. Pirates, strange powers from a fruit, mysterious people, what will happen next in his life and will he survive? Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou Mahou no Story**** Author Notes:**

My first fanfiction that I decided to write. Hopefully it's good enough. Reviews would be helpful and I'll try to rewrite it there is any problems with spelling and such. Only helpful critique though, as it won't help me to write better if you flame. Flames only go to the imaginary fireplace to heat up my room.

Story Summary: A boy stuck in another world finds that he plays a much more important role than even he ever thought about. Pirates, strange powers from a fruit, mysterious people, what will happen next in his life and will he survive?

Rated T for some slight angst at times, and some swear words. Also slight violence later on.

**OC character stats**

Name: Akazawa Satoshi (Japanese spelling - Family name first)

Age: 17

Weight: 75 kg

Height: 166 cm

Hair: Light Blue, slightly messy with cowlick at top.

Eyes: Dark red, but larger, making him look slightly more innocent.

Personality: Very shy around strangers, generally not forceful. Changes as we go through the story.

Anything else: Wears glasses, is an anime otaku, likes to draw. Sometimes extremely clumsy.

This story takes place after the Davey Back arc, thats after episode 219 of the anime (not quite sure where in the manga though. Haven't read the manga yet). Characters may be OOC since this is my first fanfic. Hopefully it'll improve during the writing of this series. Please read and review as well. Any comments would be extremely helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other anime/manga that may pop up in this story. Though I wish I did.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mental Communication

--Scene Change—

**MAHOU MAHOU NO SUTOORI**

**(MAGIC MAGIC STORY)**

An One Piece Fan Fiction with elements of different anime, manga and games

**Chapter 1**

**Some****body****from another world**

**Just who is this person?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A normal day, or so I thought.

It certainly started out normally. Wake up early, wash my face, eat breakfast, dress for school, rush for the bus, get to school on time, get ignored, have classes and then finally the end of school and getting back home.

A really tried and tested formula. Too bad it never changed.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akazawa Satoshi, a kouhai at a school in the middle of nowhere of Japan. I turned seventeen this year on the 13th February (which coincidentally was also on a Friday). I'm an average guy with an average height and an average weight. Except maybe my hair color and my eye color. My hair is a light blue and my eyes are a dark red.

I've had enough of Ayanami jokes. It was funny at the beginning but it got old real fast. There also were people that hated me just for looking different in their eyes. I didn't fit in with their definition of normal. Most were silent about it at least.

"And that is why we use 4 here instead of the x, and replace y with a 2," the Math sensei droned on. Most of the students weren't listening since it was the last class of the day. I was no exception. Listening with half an ear, I doodled in my maths textbook. I was drawing a picture of Luffy, looking on victoriously, grinning wide as always. I sighed softly as I scribbled on the paper, my thoughts becoming preoccupied.

'I never really was a confident person. Most people have the wrong idea about me before they even try to understand me,' I thought to myself bitterly, the pencil strokes becoming more defined as time goes past. Stroke for stroke, the picture took shape to the final product when suddenly the bell rang. Announcements were made over the intercom while the teacher quickly wrapped up his lesson. The rest of the students were excited that the day were finally over, chatting with each other about the plans they had and whatever gossip they had to say. I ignored them as I quickly placed my stationary in my bag and stood up from my chair, remembering I had to rush as quickly as possible.

Why am I rushing I hear you ask? It so happens I have a bus I have to catch and if I don't hurry, I'll never make it. When I got in the hallway, I started to sprint as fast as possible to the entrance of the school, dodging students and teachers.

Currently I was in an abandoned area of the school, which I usually cut through, since it's a faster shortcut, when suddenly I got tripped up by something in the way, sending me sprawling quite a distance before I hit the floor face first with a sharp thump.

"Iteee…" I moaned. Pulling myself from the ground, I noticed a black army boot in front of me. Paling considerably since I know to who that boot belonged to, I tried to scamper away. It was too late though, since I was already surrounded by various goons of various sizes and intelligence. A hand grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up with ease. I struggled and tried to get free.

"Well, well," A dangerous sounding voice spoke from just behind me. "What do we have here?" I could practically hear the sneer in the voice. "A blue-haired, red four-eyed freak, ain't that right?" I heard the knuckles crack of several of the goons around me. The voice in question came only from one person and I really hoped that I didn't have to run into him today. I tried to get free, but the grip just tightened.

"Zenitora-aniki," one of the goons came forward. He really had an ugly grin on his face. "We going to hurt this guy bad?" Some of the other goons kept cracking their knuckles, sending shivers through my spine as I tried to get away.

Zenitora is the leader of the Tora gang, a well known gang in the school. They are definitely known for being troublemakers, but they have a darker side to them. Most of the school didn't dare stand up to them. And Zenitora is definitely imposing. He scares the hell out of a lot of people. But it's kind of strange. He has an abnormal sense of hatred for me at times, which makes me avoid him as much as possible.

Before I could scream out for someone for help, I felt a wet cloth being pushed against my mouth. 'A gag!' I thought as I struggled as hard as possible to get away, but one of the goons punched me in my stomach, making my eyes water and knocking the air out of me. Zenitora then threw me to the ground hard. I spat out the cloth and tried to look up, but a boot pushed on my back, pinning me to the ground. Coughing violently, my eyes started to water.

"You're not going anywhere, freak," Zenitora sneered venomously, and he applied more pressure on my back. The pain became unbearable and my head began to swim. I slowly lost consciousness as the rest of the goons started laughing and the rain of beatings fell over my body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain…

I awoke slowly, wincing as pain after pain went through my body. I coughed hoarsely. Everything was dark around me so I could barely see my surroundings, though it seemed Zenitora and his gang wasn't around me anymore. They must have left me for dead right here.

'I-its ex-cough-tremely painful,' I thought to myself, shuddering as a cool wind suddenly slices through the air, making me cold.

"Do not worry, young one," a voice echoed around the room, the room warming up slightly. "You are not dead, just barely though."

"Who… who cough are you?" I inquired softly, my throat sore. I must be hallucinating, as I swore I smelled something akin to sea air. But that couldn't be right. We're not even close to the sea. I then noticed a silhouette in front of me, in something that looked like a billowing cloak. It was too dark to see who or what it was.

"Who I am is not now important. All that is important right now is your safety." The silhouette opened its arms and then a song filled the air, a beautiful melody of nostalgic times. I felt myself fall drowsy as the song played out. A light grew in front of me, and then, nothing more as I slipped in unconsciousness once again.

Please be safe, young one. You have a more important role to play than you think. the silhouette spoke sadly, before dispersing with a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Grand Line, a certain group of pirates sailed. They are the Straw Hat pirates. After a grueling Davey Back fight, where they nearly lost two of their nakama, they decided to travel onwards on the look for new adventure and excitement.

Everything seemed peaceful, well as peaceful as it can get on the Going Merry. Luffy was lazing on the rams' head and Usopp was telling Chopper another of his stories while the reindeer listened on in awe. Robin was sitting on her favorite chair reading a book on ruins, Zoro was sleeping, Nami was busy making sure they were on the right course and designing some maps and Sanji was making lunch and treats for the lovely girls. They haven't been chased by any marines or pirates the entire day.

All in all, a relatively peaceful day.

Suddenly a serene melody could be heard from all over the ship. Luffy jumped off the rams head and headed over to where Usopp and Chopper were being entranced by the song. Zoro woke up, yawning and blinking as he heard the song. Robin closed her book, listening attentively and preparing for the worst.

"Naaa, what a nice melody," Luffy said with a grin, Chopper and Usopp agreeing. Nami and Sanji got out of their respective rooms as the rest of the crew stood transfixed.

"Where is this melody coming from?" Nami thought out loud, though nobody had an answer. They kept on listening as the melody kept on going.

A bright light shone suddenly, blinding whoever was outside at the moment and Usopp and Chopper hid behind the mast quickly in fright (though Usopp will say he was prepared). When everyone finally recovered and Zoro ready for in case, they noticed someone on the floor. A blue haired boy, looking quite beat up all over, raggedly taking breaths. He wore a double-layer shirt, the long sleeves dark green and the short sleeves light green and the short shirt having a simple red stripe through the middle. He also wore simple black, baggy pants with black sneakers. He had glasses on his face.

"Who's this?" Luffy revolved around the new person, taking in the characteristics of this new guy. He noticed the various bruises and bleeding on the kid, and then turned to Chopper. "Naa, Chopper. He's beat up."

"AHHH! DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed hysterically, running around in circles. "WHERE'S A DOCTOR?"

"OI, YOU ARE!" Everyone else shouted except Robin.

"Oh yeah," Chopper remembered, then inspected the boy quickly. He turned to Robin. "Robin-san, please take him to the infirmary quickly. And prepare the warm water also. " and then he turned to rest of the crew. "I'm going to need peace and quiet."

With a whisper of her breath, she created a flurry of hands, which picks up the boy as gently as possible. And then Chopper went straight ahead to the infirmary, Robin following him with the boy in her created hands. Everybody looked on, various thoughts going through their heads. Luffy only smiled.

"We're leaving him in the hands of our great doctor, guys! Best not worry about it." And he went and sat on the ram head of the Going Merry again. The rest dispersed to their activities, wondering what is going on. One thing is on the mind of most of them.

'Who is this kid?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a island several days away from the Going Merry, a silhouette stood on the dock, looking out toward the sea. The cloak it was wearing billowed in the wind and a smile lighted slightly on its face.

"Finally, the story is coming to its beginning." The person looked up. "How will the pieces play out? And how will he react to this new situation?"

The silhouette moved away, blending away and disappearing before anyone took notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regaining consciousness was tiring, that's for sure. I groaned slightly as my body ache from the dull pain. I open my eyes carefully, but noticed that I could only see through one. My ears were a bit dull, and I could faintly hear someone shouting. I couldn't see much, since I didn't have my glasses on, but I noticed some human shaped forms in front of me. My ears then started to clear and then jumbled voices were around me, making it difficult to hear them. I shook my head to clear the noise. I patted away, trying to find my glasses. Finding them, I slid it over my eyes. Blinking to adjust my open eye, I looked at who was in the room.

There were several people in the small room. Though the thing that stood out from the rest at that moment was a creature standing on its hind legs, with a pink hat on its head and antlers poking out of it.

'I must be hallucinating,' I thought to myself. 'There's no way Chopper is standing in front of me.' Quickly taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes, I look again. I look again. Same as before, it seemed. I looked around to the rest. I saw Nami looking on interested, Zoro looking at me suspiciously, Robin with a smile on her face and Luffy in front of me, a big grin on his face. Chopper was looking on nervously.

'If Chopper looked nervous, then what about me?!' I thought to myself.

"HEYA!" Luffy shouted. He had black hair that was covered with a straw hat. "My name is Monkey D Luffy. What's yours?"

I felt flustered and self-conscious suddenly. I'm not good at meeting people for the first time ever, and they were generally not this overexcited. Before I got to answer back, Luffy was pulled back by Nami.

"Give him a little space!" She whispered harshly to Luffy. Nami had orange, short hair and chocolate brown eyes and a slender build. Looking over at me, she smiled "I'm Nami. What's your name?"

"A-akazawa Satoshi," I stammered nervously. Being in front of your favourite anime characters is like one of the strangest dreams I've ever had.

"Well, you met our esteemed captain just now, and I'm the navigator," Nami replied. "This is Zoro, the first mate," she pointed him out, a green haired man with three katana, and then to another woman with black hair and a cowboy hat on. "This is Nico Robin, our archeologist." And then she pointed out the cute looking reindeer down below. "And this is Tony Tony Chopper, our doctor. He was the one who patched you up."

I smiled slightly at Chopper. "Arigato Chopper-sensei."

"Don't thank me, you bastard!" He shouted, all while looking happy. I laughed slightly, but suddenly coughed badly. Chopper was up to me in a flash, giving me a glass of water. Sipping greedily, I start to feel better.

"Daijoubu?" Chopper asked. I nodded, my breath finally returning.

"I'll get Cook-san to make some food for you, Another-san," and with that, Robin quickly went out.

"Well, Satoshi-san," she started to say. "Where are you from? It's not every day someone just suddenly appears on our ship out of nowhere."

I mused a bit. "Japan," I said.

"Haven't heard of a place called Japan," Nami said, rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Is it on the Grand Line somewhere?"

I was about to answer, when two people following Robin walked into the door. The first thing I noticed was a long nose.

"I see you're awake, thanks to heroic deeds of me, great Captain Usopp!" The one with the long nose exclaimed. Luffy knocked him over the head. "I'm captain, baka!"

"It's not like you did anything," Zoro mumbled, and I was sure he smirked. "You were too scared to do anything." Usopp squawked indignantly, looking put off.

The other one was Sanji, the cook. He had blond hair that fell over his one eye and he had a tray of food in his hands.

"OI, careful!" he muttered angrily to Luffy and Usopp, kicking them away. He looked over at me. "I'm Sanji, the cook." Nami took the tray out of Sanji's hands and placed it in my lap.

She smiled. "Eat up. Sanji's cooking is some of the best." Sanji did his Mellorine dance, which invoked another soft laugh from me (it's just too comical face-to-face). Nami then ushered the rest of the crew out, except Chopper. "We'll come back to talk some more when you feel better, Satoshi-san. Eat up and rest."

"Deeemooo Nami! I wanna hear more about Satoshi!" Luffy whined. Nami struck him over the head and pulled him out, saying that I needed peace and quiet. The rest followed, bidding me good night, except for Zoro, who still looked suspicious torward me.

I made myself more comfortable, and started to eat slowly, bite for bite. It really was a tasty dish and soon it was done. Chopper did a quick checkup.

"You're recovering pretty well," he said. "It has been a few days at least, though."

"Wait… a few days?" I felt shocked. I didn't think I was going to recover that quickly from the way I felt that day. 'Must be Chopper who's such a good doctor.' I thought to myself.

"Hnn," He muttered. "You should be recovered by tomorrow at least." Chopper then finished his checkup and gave me some medicine and water to take. He then went to his worktable to work on whatever he was working on at the moment.

I placed the tray of eaten food on the side dresser. I slid down in the bed, and as I relax, my thoughts began to flow through my head.

'This is all so strange.' I felt confused. 'What is going to happen? Will I ever return home?' A frown began to form on my face. 'Do… Do I even want to return home? Especially with what happened?' A flash of painful remembrance passed. I curled into a ball, covering myself with the blanket. 'Nan… nan demo nai…' I thought to myself sadly, tears threatening to burst out. I began to feel drowsy.

Sleep just followed thereafter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 End**

**Author's notes**

Well, this took a while. This is Rewrite 2.5 in essence, since my previous chapter weren't as good. I felt I did pretty decent. Any comments will be useful, except flames which will go into the fireplace to heat up the room.

I enjoy using some Japanese words, since it feels much better to use some of them. I haven't watched the dub (which seems like a good thing anyway laughs), since my country haven't aired it yet. Let's hope they don't.

Till next time, it's Ja Ne from me, Satosan.

Translations for Japanese words

Kouhai – Junior in a Japanese school.

Ite – Ouch!

Nakama – Basically comrades or friends

Arigato – Thank you

Sensei – Either teacher or doctor. If used for Chopper, then it means the latter.

Daijoubu? – Are you all right?

Demo – But


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Author's ****notes:** Ack! I knew I forgot one Japanese sentence translation at the end of the last chapter. It was "Nan demo nai". It basically means "There is nothing left for me" or something to that effect. Sorry about that bows on ground.

Zenitora's name was taken from Gyakuten Saiban 3 or Phoenix Wright Trails and Tribulations. I've played the japanese GBA version a while ago and saw his name and I thought it will kind of fit with my character a bit. I know that Tora means Tiger, but I'm not quite sure what Zeni means. I'll look around a bit.

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this takes place after the Davey Back arc. What I forgot to mention was that I will not be continuing the arcs after that. The reason for that is that I haven't seen after episode 219 yet. I know about them a bit though, but until I see them myself, I will not write them until later.

Now, on to the next chapter! Anonymous reviews have been set to on, since I didn't know how to do it before. So please read and review, but no flames please, since I will use it to light my imaginary fireplace to cook some yummy stew. Oh, and characters may seem OOC, so please tell me with helpful comments how to go about making them more IC.

Rated T for slight angst, some swear words and violence when it happens. Chapter 2 is split into two, since I decided it will be easier to write it that way, since the ideas didn't flow in so much, although it worked out better this way.

Disclaimer: One Piece and all other anime, manga and game references do not belong to me. If they did, I'll be making millions.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mental Communication/

Sound effects

--Scene Change--

**MAHOU MAHOU NO SUTOORI**

**(MAGIC MAGIC STORY)**

An One Piece Fan Fiction with elements of different anime, manga and games

**Chapter 2**

**Ne****w Nakama of the Straw Hat crew!**

**Mahou Island straight ahead**** and A**** Brand****n****ew Adventure**

**Part 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue haired freak…"

I was running from something in a dark forest, panting, gasping for air as I tried to get away. Everything around me was dark, so I couldn't see my assailant. My heart was racing as tree branches scraped off my skin. All I had to do was get away.

"Red eyed monster…"

"NO!" I shouted out panicked. "Leave me alone!" I kept running, when suddenly, I tripped over something, falling face first into the ground. My nose started bleeding. I tried to get up, but a foot implanted in my back, pinning me to the ground. Gasping for air with tears of pain in my eyes, I turned around to see my assailant. Sinister laughter spread through the air as I gasped, my eyes widening with shock as I see a blade rush towards me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start, sweat rolling off me. I felt sick to my stomach and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Getting out of the bed, I slowly make my way to the sink embedded in the wall. Looking in the mirror, I noticed just how pale and frightened I was.

'What a nightmare,' I thought to myself as I began to wash my face as well I can with the bandages on my face. Looking around, I noticed that nobody else was here with me and that it was quite dark too. Chopper must have gone to sleep, sure that I was okay for the night.

'I need some fresh air,' I thought to myself. Looking around for something that can help me to walk easier, I noticed an usable plank by the wall on a barrel. I took it and tested its weight, and it seemed just right for my purposes. I grinned slightly.

'Perfect.' I thought to myself, and before I went out, grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me like a cocoon, I slowly began moved to the door, testing my limits as I walk. Opening it slightly and looking out, I didn't notice anybody on the deck. The outside were cool as a gentle wind blow through the air and I quickly pulled the blanket tighter around me, isolating whatever heat I had. Moving around the deck, I then moved and sat at the mast. Making myself more comfortable, I looked upwards at the stars, twinkling without a care in the sky.

'Hoshi no honto ni kirei desu ka,' I thought to myself as I looked onwards. 'It's so clear here. I wouldn't be able to see them like this in Japan.' As I watched the stars, I began to hum a soft, nostalgic melody to myself as the wind rustles through my hair which just seemed appropriate at the time. It really helped to calm me down.

"You shouldn't be up," a soft voice came from behind me. I jumped slightly, my humming stopping abruptly, and turned to face the voice. Noticing who it was, I relaxed slightly, though my heart was still thumping.

"Ah, Robin-san desu ka," I sighed to myself, my heart returning to me. "You startled me." I smiled slightly. I noticed Robin had a book in her hands. It was difficult to make out the name of the book though since it was dark out.

Robin smiled back. "Sorry about that, but you should still be in bed, Another-san," she replied softly as she walked towards where I was sitting. With a flick of her powers, her favorite deck chair was carried to be near the mast and she sat down in it.

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled softly as I hear her rustle through her book, finally stopping to find her place. "Thought I needed some air to help me think." Not hearing anything from her after a while, we stayed silent as I hear the flipping of pages. I idly look at the starry sky and then went back to humming the melody from before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat with her book reading, attentively listening to Satoshi's melody as he hummed.

'Isn't that the melody that we heard that day?' she thought as she turned another page. Thinking about the strange events that took place that day, she mused. 'I wonder why Another-san appeared on our ship,' she thought, turning a page. 'Whatever that bright light and that strange melody were, it is somehow tied in with him.'

The humming faded away softly and Robin looked up from her book. The light snores came from in front of her made her smile. She stood up from her seat and checked on Satoshi, who just got lost in sleep, gripping the blanket around him tightly as he snored.

'He must have been more tired than he thought,' she thought, looking at his peaceful face. Calling out some hands, she picks Satoshi up gently, taking care not to wake him up from his slumber. Setting down her book on her table, she went to the infirmary, making sure not that Satoshi doesn't wake up.

Placing Satoshi on the bed and covering him with the blanket, she went out, before closing the door and returning to watch and her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up to a loud sound. Definitely one that I wasn't familiar to hearing in the morning.

"MEEEAATTTT!!!!"

I grumbled, feeling only semi-awake. I'm not much of a morning person, so it irritates me when something wakes me up, such as loud noises or people screaming. Parsing the shout through my mind after a while, I suddenly felt more awake than ever before and my eyes widened. Bolting out of the bed, or I tried to, since I forgot that I was jumbled in the blanket.

SLAM! "Iteee…" I moaned Falling face first in the ground were definitely not a fun way to wake up. Chopper chose that moment to enter.

"AH, SATOSHI-SAN!" He screamed in his squeaky voice as he rushed over, making my poor ears wince. "DAIJOUBU KA?!" He fretted, looking much like a headless chicken at the moment. He certainly has a healthy set of lungs on him. I pull my face painfully from the ground, my brain a bit rattled. But I did notice that I was feeling much better than before.

"Dai-daijoubu desu, Chopper," I mumbled embarrassed. "I just slipped, that's all." Pulling myself from the ground, I dusted myself off. Chopper gave me a quick checkup.

"You've healed enough, so the bandages can go off," and he started to remove the bandages carefully and with precision. "The wounds shouldn't leave any permanent scars, but I'll have to check later again just to make sure."

Time passed as Chopper went about removing the bandages and he finally is done after putting a bandage on my nose. Dressing quickly and grabbing my glasses from the dresser and sliding them on, I then followed Chopper to outside. Blinking at the sunlight shining in my eyes, I see it looks like a great day. A flying Luffy flew past, impacting into the mast with a loud thunk. I winced sympathetically.

"Don't worry," A voice came from behind me and I noticed it is only Usopp. "This happens EVERY morning. We just need to go fast for breakfast when Sanji calls us; otherwise it'll be too late for us."

"Really?" I asked, though I already know about Luffys eating habits, although, it will be interesting to see it in action.

"Aaah! Satoshi!" Luffy jumped up from behind me, nearly resulting in a heart attack. Grabbing my arm he excitedly exclaimed "Let's play a game, Satoshi!" and he pulled me with him as fast as he could move. Chopper and Usopp followed, Chopper being worried as he was that Luffy might injure me again in his excitement.

"Sl-slow do-down, Lu-Luffy-san!" I try to get out, but Luffy just ran ahead, dragging me all the way to the mast. He went a bit too fast though, and when he let go…

THUNK Face first into the mast I went. Today wasn't my lucky day it seemed.

"Iteee…" I groaned to myself as I slid down until I've hit the ground. Definitely seeing stars there. After a while, the dizziness passed and I looked up angrily at Luffy. Chopper started fussing again and Usopp just sighed. Luffy had his trademark grin on his face again.

"Gomen," was all he said, and I grumbled slightly, but I decided to let it go. I guess his optimism rubs off quite easily. Rubbing my sore nose, I faced the three of them.

"So, what are we playing?" I asked the trio in front of me. They looked at each other quickly and huddled in a corner, whispering quickly to each other. I couldn't hear a thing they whispered, although I was near to them. They stood up quickly and nearly knocked me over, if I didn't move away fast enough.

"We'll play…" Usopp began. "TAG!" Luffy and Chopper cheered on as I looked on a bit skeptic. But no matter, suddenly I felt a slap on my arm, and I see them running away as fast as possible. I sighed, but began my hunt anyway.

'This is going to be difficult,' was my thoughts at that time. After an intensive game of tag, where I at least got Chopper and Usopp at least once, since Luffy is far too hard to catch, Usopp decided to tell one of his stories (although they're more lies, but they really are entertaining) to us.

"And then me, the Great Captain Usopp, dived in to save the mermaid from the ferocious Sea-king!" he dramatically exclaimed. "I kept shooting special underwater bullets towards him, and POW! He took damage after damage, ready to fall any moment!"

"WAAA, SUGEE!" Luffy and Chopper shouted excitedly, while I listened on interested. Usopp was a really good storyteller. He really got you into the story without realizing it.

"And then, the mermaid revealed that she was a princess from an underwater kingdom!" Usopp went on. "And she asked me if I could become her prince. 'But I had to decline,' I said to her." He paused dramatically. "I wanted to be a brave man of the sea. She understood, and parted with me and she also gave me gifts to help through my journey."

Luffy and Chopper ooh'ed and aah'ed and Usopp looked on boastfully. Well, even if it's a made up lie, it really is a good story. I smiled a bit.

"Food's ready!" Sanji's voice shouted out.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Luffy shouted, then bolted as fast as possible to the galley. The rest of us just sighed. Robin and Nami walked by past us, morning greetings exchanged. Suddenly Luffy was flying past us again, and Sanji shouting out angrily at him, telling him to wait his turn before turning to the ladies and serving them.

"He'll never learn, does he?" I just had to ask, sweatdrop behind my head.

"Never," Usopp just said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a normal affair, well at least as normal as it gets on the Going Merry. It did take a while to lift my mouth from the floor as I saw Luffy ate. It's quite a spectacle to see Luffy eat enough for twenty people. Man, seeing everything up close really is strange. Sitting besides Chopper, I slowly ate breakfast as I try to defend whatever I had on my plate

"So, Satoshi-san," Nami started, making me pausing in mid bite. "I wonder if you could tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, grinning widely. "Tell us about yourself!" The rest of the crew looked on from where they were sitting, eagerness showing up on their faces.

Swallowing quickly, I blinked. "What do you want to know?" I asked. I don't like to blab out anything that could end up hurting me in the process.

"Like where you are from, Another-san," Robin asked, a small smile on her face. I thought carefully. Must I tell them the whole truth, or must I tell them a half truth. I know I did tell them Japan yesterday, but this is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Well," I began. "It's kinda difficult to explain," Clearing my throat, I started to explain. "All I really can think of is that I came from another world."

"Another world?" Chopper asked, curiosity on his face. "What's that?"

"It's basically means that I'm not part of this world, where you guys are right now," I started to explain. "For example, we only have two oceans in my world and a lot more land. That's the best explanation I can give."

"What about pirates?" Sanji asked. I shook my head.

"We don't have pirates in my world, since a long time ago in our past."

"NO PIRATES?!" Luffy shouted. Zoro bonked him over the head, silencing him. Luffy pouted.

"Interesting," Nami said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "So this Japan is not even on our world here? But the question remains, how did you get here in the first place?"

Robin spoke up. "Yes, it's still a mystery considering what happened when you arrived here. We know that our world is unpredictable, but I don't think that people coming from another world is commonplace."

'It's strange too.' I thought to myself. 'What's the reason of being here in the first place?'

"I'm curious as to what happened on the day you arrived and why were you so injured." Zoro asked. "Something happened to you on that day didn't it?"

Painful memories sifted through me, as I remembered what happened that day. I don't want to tell them yet. I don't feel ready yet to divulge what happened earlier that day. I don't like to lie much, but I feel I need to now.

"My memories of that day are fuzzy," I lied. "I just remember a melody, and a bright light."

"Must be the same melody that we have heard when you showed up," Usopp commented, musing.

"Come on!" Luffy shouted, getting everybody's attention. "Enough talk, let's eat!"

Everybody went back to eating, or wanted to, because then they noticed that they didn't have any food on their plates. They looked directly at Luffy, who was innocently eating some meat. A LOT of meat was piled up on his plate.

"OI! LUFFY!" They shouted out angrily, well except Robin of course, and proceeded to pummel him. I just sweatdropped at the scene before me and sighed. Then, when I looked down at my plate, I noticed something that seemed a bit out of place on the table.

My plate still had some food on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast was done and Luffy beaten to a pulp in one corner, the crew decided to ask some more questions about various things of my world. Except for Zoro, who decided to take a nap outside and Sanji, who had to go and clean the kitchen.

"And that's some of our transport in my world work," I explained, well tried to. I'm not well known for my explanations, so I had to draw some pictures quickly. At least I had confidence in my art skills, one of the things I excelled at in school.

Everybody is listening attentively. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp with wide, amazed eyes and Nami and Robin with interested looks on their faces. Finding about different aspects of my world seemed to interest them quite a bit.

"SUGEE!" Luffy shouted out. "Flying machines! I wanna fly in one!"

"Isn't it scary, Satoshi?" Chopper whined.

I mused a bit. "It may be a bit scary, Chopper," and I smiled, "but you'll definitely like it. You'll be soaring through the clouds like an eagle."

"We've been in the sky also, don't you remember Chopper?" Luffy said. "We went to Skypiea!"

"Oh, yeah! That was an interesting adventure! But that Enel guy was so scary!" Chopper started, and looked frightened the next.

Nami left during this exchange to check on her maps and see if the ship is on the right track, while Robin went outside to catch some fresh air and read her book.

"Skypiea? Enel?" I asked, trying to look perplexed. The guys turned to me and started to tell some of their adventures they had in the past (somewhat exaggerated by Usopp, since he likes to make himself out to be a great hero). Buggy the Clown, Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Enel and recently Foxy. Various adventures that the Straw Hats had, and they emerged victorious through every single one of them.

"Wow, you guys really went through a lot," I grinned slightly. "Makes my life seem extremely dull in comparison."

"Well, you're on our crew too now, Satoshi, so we'll be nakama!" Luffy said with a grin on his face.

I felt shocked and touched at the same time. "Na-nakama? Me?" Luffy nodded.

"Yeah!" Chopper and Usopp shouted, grinning wide.

"But why? I'm not as strong as most of you," I started. "I'm useless in a battle situation, or any for that matter. What skills do I have to help you guys?" I was starting to get depressed. Sure I could travel with them, but what can I do? I felt more like a hindrance than any help at all. Suddenly a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I looked up, seeing the faces of Luffy, Chopper and Usopp grinning widely.

"It doesn't matter! You are our nakama!" Luffy stated, the sincerity in his eyes overwhelming as he said it.

"Nakama till the end!" Usopp and Chopper said. Then they shoved out their hands,piling it up in the middle. I smiled and placed my hand at top. I haven't felt this way in a long time.

'Nakama.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed fast after that. Me, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp talked about random things and played various games. It felt great letting loose like this, since it was never quite as possible as it was here. Currently it was lunch time and Sanji served delicious food as usual. I was munching on a sandwich when Nami decided to get everybody's' attention.

"Okay, guys," Nami said out loud. "We'll be arriving at an island soon."

"Yay! Island!" Luffy cheered. Smiling at his optimism, I listened attentively to what Nami had to say.

"Navigator-san, what is the name of this island?" Robin asked curiously. Nami pulled out a map and placed it in the middle of the table, quickly cleared by Sanji. She points out a island in the middle of the map. Everybody looked at the map. It seemed to be an old map from what I can see, since most of the lettering on it looked faded.

"It's called Mahou Island from what I can make out," she explained. "It's quite old and it's hard to make out properly."

"So are you sure we're on course for this island?" Zoro asked, looking skeptical.

Sanji looked on angrily. "Are you doubting Nami-swan, Marimo!?"

Zoro looked on. "So what if I am, Dartboard brow?!"

"Shitty Swordsman!"

"Ero-cook!"

The two of them started fighting again. Nami sighed angrily and smacked them over the head, Zoro and Sanji dropping to the floor with bumps on their heads. Everyone else ignored this scene, but I sweatdropped.

"Stop fighting! Sheesh." Muttered Nami irritated, and went back to the map. "So far the weather seems like it will allow us to travel straight towards Mahou Island. So we will arrive at the island before dinner."

"A new island to explore, a new island to explore!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp chanted, doing a little dance. Somehow I got dragged into it. Flushing red with embarrassment, I returned to my seat to finish the rest of my lunch before Luffy stole it.

"Thank you for the food," I excused myself from the table. As I take my plate to the sink, I let out a big yawn.

'Guess I need a nap,' I thought. 'Playing with Luffy and the rest were really tiring.' Telling the crew I was going to take a nap, I went to the infirmary and dropped in the bed after I placed my glasses on the dresser.

'Hard to believe that this feels so real,' I thought to myself. 'Nakama ka? I really hope it lasts this time, unlike the last time.'

I closed my eyes and fell asleep pretty fast after that, curling up under the blankets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a council room somewhere else, a group of individuals gathered. Cloaked in red cloaks covering their entire bodies, with gold trimmings in a phoenix shape on the breast area, they sat round a table. Currently a discussion was fraught on.

"It is a sign of what is to come. We have to prepare for the worst!" One shouted out, several agreements heard over the noise.

"I'm quite sure nothing is going to happen!" One countered, various people agreeing.

A slam in a table nearly clattered everything on the table. "Silence!" the Head Councilor shouted irritated. Everybody silenced after that. "We should be preparing, not arguing like petty children!" He stated angrily. "We do not want this to slip by without doing a thing, just like last time this happened!"

Silence prevailed and you could've heard a pin drop at that time, until someone spoke up from the shadows.

"Ara, what's going on here?" A cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. The figure wore a midnight black cloak with silver trimmings shaped in a chaotic pattern. You could see his eyes glowing a pale red from the hood. "The Council wants to try and stop what was foreseen for so long?" Laughter tinkled through the air, sounding bitter and resentful. "What are you going to do?" The voice turned cold. "It will happen whether you want it to or not."

"YOU!" One shouted out pushing his chair back, pulling a curved knife out from one of his long sleeves. Rushing forward, poised to strike at the cloaked figure, he let out a battle cry. The cloaked figure smirked from under his cowl and lifted a hand towards the assailant.

"NO! YAMETE!" The one closest to him shouted fearfully. From out of the strangers hand, a energy gathered, dark and grievious. The strangers' grin grew wider, yet more sinister and he shot out towards the assailant.

"GAAAAAAH!!" He screamed out, pain shooting through his entire body as the energy shot through him, and then, he fell to the ground, his eyes lifeless as his body started to crumble away.

"You shouldn't throw your life away so fast," the stranger smirked more. "I was only here to observe, not to attack." He tsk'ed.

"What do you want, Mazoku?" the head of the Council spoke out, fear in his heart. If one of the higher level Mazoku were here, then something was definitely up.

The Mazoku laughed. "You should know, especially with the Tree so close to bloom another fruit in who knows how many years."

"You don't mean…" the Heads' eyes widened.

"Yes," The Mazoku's eyes gleamed a bright blood red. "It has finally started again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 Part 1 End**

**Translations for Japanese phrases/words**

'Hoshi no honto ni kirei desu ka' – 'The stars really is beautiful'

"Ah, Robin-san desu ka" – "Oh, it's only you, Robin-san."

"Gomen" – "Sorry"

"WAAA, SUGEE!" – "Wow, amazing!"

"YAMETE!" – "Stop!"

Mazoku – The demon race from the anime Slayers. Here, well, basically the same. History would be more explained later.

**Please review! Anonymous reviews are now allowed! But no flames, I want to try and improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Author's Notes:**The continuation of Chapter 2 Part 1. What will happen next in the life of Satoshi? Read and find out, but when you're done, please, please review! Onegai shimasu!

To my reviewers so far, thank you for taking time to review. I'm a bit slow with updates, but I'll try my best to update the story as much I can.

Disclaimer: One Piece and all other anime, manga and game references do not belong to me. If they did, I'll be making millions. I'll be trying to find ways to go to alternative realities.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mental Communication/

Sound effects

--Scene Change--

**MAHOU MAHOU NO SUTOORI**

**(MAGIC MAGIC STORY)**

An One Piece Fan Fiction with elements of different anime, manga and games

**Chapter 2**

**New Nakama of the Straw Hat crew!**

**Mahou Island straight ahead and A Brand new Adventure!**

**Part 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining that day, merciless as thunder echoed through the air, flashes highlighting the sky. The town was drenched and the streets were deserted, stalls empty. Running through the deserted streets, a boy tried his hardest to lose his pursuers. A black cloak billowed in the wind behind him, a cowl over his face.

'Kuso!' He cursed to himself as he kept on running, dodging various things in the road. 'I should have been careful!'

Noticing a dark alleyway, he quickly ducked in and hid himself as fast as possible before anyone could notice him. He kept his breath in, his heart hammering in his chest. Footsteps could be heard as his pursuers ran past, though he could hear some stop. Sucking in his breath, he hoped that he wouldn't be heard. After a while the footsteps walked away.

'That-that was close,' he thought, releasing his breath. Standing up, he leaned against the wall. A pain shot through his side as the adrenaline seeped out of his tired body. Touching the side, he winced and retracted his hand, now covered in blood.

"Kuso," he muttered to himself. "I have to get away." He staggered through the alleyway, his energy spent from all the running before. The exit was right in front of him. Just a few more steps…

"HALT!" A voice rang out, freezing the cloaked covered boy in his tracks. The boy looked up in shock at his pursuers gathered around him. It was a group of Marines, sent out to hunt him. A general, who shouted out the order, stood imposing in the middle. He wore an open white shirt, only tightened with chains in between and black leather pants. It was the look in the general's eyes that made most men flinch with fear though. Hateful black eyes bored into the boys' soul. The wind began to blow harder at that moment, blowing the cowl right off the boys' head, making drenched pale blue hair and determined dark red eyes visible.

"We've finally caught up to you…" the general grinned maniacally and he raised his arm. The boy started to mutter a phrase, moving his hands in a shape in front of him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start, my breath ragged. Taking calming breaths to help my beating heart slow down, I sat upright in the bed.

'What was that dream all about?' I wondered, as I got out of the bed and walked over to the sink. My feelings were messed up troubled. 'Why do I get these strange dreams? And why now, since I've came here?' Turning on the tap, I scooped up some water and splashed it on my face.

At that moment, the door to the infirmary opened and in popped Luffy, all excited as usual.

"Satoshi!" he called out, startling me from my thoughts. "We're reaching the island! Come and see!" Grabbing my arm, he pulled me out of the infirmary.

"Ma-Matta, Luffy!" I shouted, trying to keep up. Outside, the rest of the crew were looking at Mahou Island, various expressions of interest on their faces. Luffy finally slowed down and I could take a deep breath to finally steady myself. Standing by the railing of the ship, I looked over the island and astonishment filled me. It had quite a lot of buildings where the town was and the town looked quite busy with preparations for something. What attracted me the most though was a massive tree in what looked like the center of the town.

"It seems like there is a festival on the island tonight," Robin answered the unanswered question that mostly everyone had.

"Have you any idea what festival it may be, Robin?" Nami inquired. The archeologist shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Navigator-san. I don't much about this island, since this is the first time I'm here."

"Who cares?" Luffy shouted out, grinning like he usually does. "We can find out when we get there, right? Besides, there might just be a new adventure!" And he laughed excitedly.

"This reminds me of the time when I went to a mysterious island called Konchuu Island and had to save the entire island from giant flesh eating bugs!" Usopp dramatically told Chopper another of his lies, who looked on with awe.

"HONTO NI!?" The reindeer shouted out amazed. I just rolled my eyes, but kept my laughter in as Usopp went on to tell his unbelievable story to Chopper. I then decided to look over to where Zoro and Sanji was, and for some reason, they were fighting about something again. Insults were flying left and right as the two attacked each other viciously.

'Sheesh, don't they ever stop fighting?' I sweatdropped. Turning back to the island, I gazed at the tree again. Something was still bothering me about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'I'll wonder about it later,' I thought as I kept looking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked figure looked at the sailing Straw Hat ship on one of the branches from the tree.

"Pirates," the person mumbled out, the cloak billowing in the wind. Jumping from branch to branch and settling on one of the higher branches, the person looked at the fruit growing on the tree. It was an odd shaped fruit and there were various shapes on it, such as symbols for fire, water, thunder and earth.

"It's still here at least," The person frowned in distaste. "I have to check these pirates out. Hopefully it's not who I think it is."

The person took of the cowl, revealing the identity to be that of a female. She looked like a beauty, with dark purple hair and gold eyes, a strange but exotic combination. That wasn't the strangest thing, though, was the fact that she had pale vaporous blue skin. A spirit is what she is. She jumped off the branches of the Tree and floated towards the town, looking to see who these pirates are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, minna!" Nami shouted out to get our attention. We've finally docked at the harbor of Mahou Island and finally could see that there was a festival on. It was called the Mahou Akageta, or the Dawn of Magic festival from what could be read from the banner adorning the harbor. Celebration was high in the air as the people partied throughout the town, various festivities throughout the town.

"I've found out that the Log Pose will take three days to set," Nami explained, the Log Pose in her hands. "And since this is a neutral town, we don't have to worry about the Marines for now and can a have some fun while we're here, since the festival is also on for that long."

"Nami-swaan is so smart!" Sanji praised, hearts in his eyes. Zoro just grunted as he looked on disinterested.

"Yay! Festival!" Luffy shouted out, rushing towards the stalls. Nami grabbed him before he got too far.

"I wasn't finished yet, baka!" she shouted, hitting Luffy over the head. Luffy pouted like a three year old, and I kept my laughter in. "Now, Sanji-kun, can you please stock up the pantry tonight?"

"Anything for you, Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji shouted out, doing his spaghetti dance. After getting the needed money, he moved towards the marketplace with a jump in his steps. Nami then turned to the rest of us.

"The rest of you can go do what you want," and handed out money to each of them. Then she turned to me. "Except for you, Satoshi. You're going shopping with me."

I blinked. "E-eh?! Ore wa?" I sweated a bit as I stepped back. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"We need to buy you some clothes, since you only have those that are on your back, right? Well, that's perfect, then. You can also help me." She grabbed my arm before I could get away and started to drag me towards my impending doom.

'Help me! I don't want a debt at my age!' I thought to myself tearfully as Nami kept dragging me into town, the rest of the crew disappearing in the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody else looked on as poor Satoshi got dragged on by their navigator. Zoro shrugged indifferently.

"Better him than me," Zoro said simply, and then brushed a hand through his green hair. "I need some sake." He walked towards the town in search for a good bar.

"Sh-shouldn't we help Satoshi?" Chopper whined, nervousness in his eyes. He looked at Luffy.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" Luffy just grinned. "I'm sure Satoshi can take care of himself. Besides, I'm hungry! I wanna go eat!" and he rushed off after Zoro, making sure his straw hat doesn't suddenly fall off. Chopper look at Usopp, who suddenly clutched his stomach in apparent pain.

"Ow-ow-ow, I think I've contracted my 'If-I-get-near-Nami-while-she is dragging-Satoshi-away-I'll-suddenly-die' disease. It's near fatal and could cost me my life!"

"AAAAAH! Doctor! Where's a doctor?!" Chopper screamed out frantically.

"Doctor-san, Long-nose-kun was just lying," Robin replied and Usopp started sweating, his lie being seen through.

"NANI!?" Chopper shouted out, looking angrily at Usopp. Looking nervous, Usopp suddenly ran, chasing after Luffy and Zoro, telling them to wait up for him. Chopper sighed. Feeling a pat on his hat, Chopper looked up to Robin, who had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Doctor-san," Robin replied, looking down at Chopper. "We'll see them later. We can check out the local bookstore for some books and later to the pharmacy to buy some more medicine. I'm particularly interested to find out why this island is called Mahou Island and about the history of the tree in the middle of the town."

"Demo…" Chopper looked at Robin with tears in his eyes. Seeing no way to make the archeologist budge, the reindeer sighed in lost resignation and, after quickly sending a prayer upwards for Satoshi, followed Robin towards their destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, this is the group of pirates? Doesn't seem like much to me.'

Deciding to follow the blue haired boy first, the spirit girl jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silently following her target. She finally slowed down and stopped as the boy and the orange haired girl went into to a clothing boutique. Sitting down with a plop and keeping watch, she sucked a lollipop absently that she took from a stall without the owner noticing. Watching the boy being forced to try out different outfits, she sighed.

'They remind me of days long past,' she thought as she looked on. Her brow furrowed in thought. 'Though that boy, he really reminds me of him, especially with that hair and the eyes. How long has it been since then?'

She had to wait an hour or two, since she noticed that the orange haired girl decided to try on various clothes and accessories of her own. She sweatdropped.

"Was I ever that bad when I was alive?" Finally, after some time, she noticed the two exiting the store with the boy struggling to carry all the bags. She stood up abruptly, biting into the lollipop and eating it up in one go.

"Something about that boy feels familiar to me. I'll need to follow them more closely," she muttered to herself. She jumped off the roof, and landing with a soft thud, started following quietly the two quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Carrying all these bags is such a pain,' I thought to myself grumbling as I followed a happy Nami back to the ship. She didn't just decide to buy me clothes, she also bought like at least ten different outfits of her own! With matching accessories! 'Where she got the space to put these I have absolutely no idea.'

I was currently wearing one of the outfits I've bought at the store. It was a black short sleeved and white long sleeved layered shirt look, with the long sleeves longer than my arms. On the black shirt there were white kanji letters on for 'Mahou'. The rest of the outfit consisted of simple black baggy pants with comfortable brown boots and some fingerless black gloves. I did feel I needed to add something extra, but the store that we were at didn't have what I felt was needed.

"Come on, Satoshi-kun!" Nami sweetly called and I resisted the urge to sigh. "We have to get going back to the ship before we can go and find the rest."

"Hai, hai," I grumbled. Currently we were walking through a crowded street where many stalls are situated, selling various trinkets. As we strolled through, something blinking caught my eye. Deciding to go for a closer look, I noticed it was a simple silver necklace. There was a pendant attached to it which consisted of a simple skull and crossbones pendant.

'That's perfect,' I thought to myself as I examined it further. Asking the woman at the stall how much it cost, I fished out the amount from the wallet I've carried and paid her, thanks to the money that Nami lent me and I quickly placed the package in the clothes that I've bought.

"Hey, Satoshi! Hurry up!" Nami shouted out, having backtracked to get me. While following her, I suddenly got the strangest feeling of being watched. I quickly turned around, but couldn't see anyone following me.

'Strange. I could've sworn….' I shrugged to myself before moving along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spirit girl quickly jumped behind a big box just when Satoshi turned around.

'Whew, that was close,' she thought to herself as she noticed Satoshi walking off with the girl from before. 'But that's strange. How could he detect me? I was certain I was using minimal power.'

She quietly ran through the streets, hiding as she kept on following Satoshi, more interested than before.

'Who is this boy? I'll need to get closer to him and find out.' Muttering something, and with a sudden poof, a fox was what remained. It was pale blue, with two tails. The tails had purple streaks through it. The fox took off, following Satoshi and Nami before they disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving at the ship and dropping off the packages in the respective rooms, I fell on the ground exhausted. Taking deep breaths, I glared at the relaxed navigator.

"You're a slave driver," I grumbled irritated, and Nami just grinned.

"I know, I know," her grin just widened more and she went off the room she shared with Robin to change. Remembering what I bought previously, I quickly went over to my packages and took out the necklace out. Putting it on, I quickly looked in a mirror and grinned.

'Perfect, now it looks right,' I thought, and then followed Nami, who dressed up in one of her new outfits, to where the rest of the crew was. Thankfully it was easy to find them, since there was a big pile of food on a table and one bloated Luffy at one of the restaurants. Robin and Chopper was there, discussing various things and Usopp was busy telling one of his stories to Zoro and Sanji, who weren't really listening to the sharpshooters' lies.

"Ah, Another-san, Navigator-san," Robin called out, the rest looking up and greeting us. I went to sit between Chopper and Robin, and Nami sat between Robin and Sanji. Sanji were already gone, trying to get some food away from Luffy and giving it to Nami and swooning over her outfit.

"So, Another-san, did your shopping go well?" Robin asked with a smile on her face as I gathered some food away from Luffys' pile before he could eat it.

"It went well enough," I replied, and quickly munched a piece of meat. 'Though I'm quite sure I have a large debt now,' I didn't add. "Did you find out anything interesting about this festival, Robin-san?"

"Yes. It seems to be in relation to the legends of Mahou, or magic, that has been in history for as long as anyone could remember. Long ago, several thousands of years in fact, Mahou were common and everybody could use it." She paused, checking to see if she had my attention. "Now it was said that there were wars between several of the islands for dominance. This angered the Kamis', who decided to restrict the usage of Mahou by sealing it in certain fruit."

"You don't mean…" I asked, thinking of only one solution.

"Yes, the Devil Fruit. The tree in the middle of the town is called the Mana Tree, where these Devil Fruit supposedly grow. Although I haven't found enough information to support my theory yet, but I'll be looking around some more later." She sipped some of her coffee.

"Ah, sou desu ka," I replied. "That was interesting, Robin-san. Thank you for telling me."

"My pleasure, Another-san."

Suddenly I felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down, and I noticed a small pale blue fox with two tails, purple highlights on its tail. I blinked, and lifted it up gently. Yipping slightly, the fox clambered over me, sniffing me, till it decided to settle on my shoulder. Everyone looked on interested, stopping what they were doing at the time.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looked at the animal with wide interest, while Sanji and Zoro looked on disinterested. Robin looked amused I grabbed the fox gently from my shoulder and placing on the table, looked at it more carefully. There was a hidden intelligence in its' gold eyes and the purple fur in the tails really looked exotic. Petting she, it purred slightly, nestling its' head in my hand and a warm feeling spread through my hands.

"What an interesting creature, Another-san," Robin smiled. "Did she follow you here?"

"I have no idea, Robin-san. This is the first time I saw her while we were on this island," Feeding it some of the meat I've got, it ate it up and yipped.

"Maybe she has an owner," Nami mused and suddenly had a slight greedy look on her face. "We could return her for a reward."

The blue fox growled at Nami and leapt back in my arms protectively. She clambered up my shoulder and nestled against my face.

"Doesn't seem like the fox has an owner, if this is how it reacts," Zoro smirked. "Better luck next time, witch."

"Don't call Nami-swan that, Marimo!" And with that, the swordsman and the cook started fighting again, until Nami stopped them by knocking them over the head, telling them off. Turning back, I saw Luffy looking at the fox.

"The fox needs a name!" Luffy shouted out from across the table, grinning. "I suggest Blue Purple Fox!"

"No no, Luffy. That's a lame name. Let's call it… Foxy!" Usopp stated dramatically.

"No, Two-tails is a better name!" Chopper insisted cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes as the trio started to fight about which name is better. "Reiko," I said simply and the three looked on at me, curious as I petted the fox some more. "I'm calling the fox Reiko." The name felt appropriate and fitting for some reason. The fox yipped happily and nuzzled my face and I laughed as the fox tickled me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the ocean, a distance away, a large ship slowly approached Mahou Island. The ship design was strange, as it was normal except it looked painted black, giving it a feeling like midnight has suddenly fallen over where ever the ship sailed. There was a pirate design on the sails consisting of a skull and crossbones combination. The skull had two horns going out at the sides of the head. There were several crewmembers on the ship.

"Mahou Island ahead!" A lookout spotting the island called out. The crewmembers on deck looked straight where the island appeared, halting whatever they were doing. Vicious grins started to appear on their faces.

A door opened and the captain came out of his cabin. He was a fairly massive man, but not in weight. Dressed in black pants and a black open shirt, and a strange black hat, he certainly looked creepy in all that black. He had a crooked nose and coal black merciless eyes.

"We've finally turned to that point of history again," The captain addressed his crewmembers, licking his lips. "This time, nothing is going to stop us from obtaining what is ours!"

His crew cheered loudly, brandishing their weapons.

"We, the Mazoku Pirates, will start soon! Prepare!" And the captain returned to his quarters, slamming the door. Clenching his fist, he thought to himself. 'This time, you won't stand in our way, Spirit of the Mana Tree!' and the captain laughed maniacally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**

**Japanese to English**

**Onegai shimasu **: Please

**Kuso** : Shortened from Chikuso. Means damn (correct me if I'm wrong, please)

**Matta** : A shortened version of Chotto Matta. Basically means wait.

**Konchuu** : Bug/Insect

**Minna** : Everyone

**Honto ni** : Really

**Mahou Akageta**: If I translated this right, it means Dawn of Magic

**Baka: **Idiot

**Ore wa **: A masculine form of me

**Daijoubu** : It's all right

**Nani**: What

**Hai** : Yes

**Kami**: A god

**S****ou desu ka**: Is that so?

**Reiko**: Rei means spirit and ko means child

**Author's Notes:**

Well, not a bad end for a chapter I think. Another dream sequence which brings some unanswered questions. A mysterious spirit and a mysterious fruit. What does all this mean? Only time will tell.

Next time the action finally begins. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of Mahou Mahou no Story! And please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the late update, but I've been a bit slow on inspiration these days, since I have to study for tests and complete assignments, so it is the reason this chapter was a bit late.

Just for clarification on some reviews that some people posted, Mahou Island was where Devil Fruit was grown, the Mana Tree in the middle of the town the primary source, and the Devil Fruit was quite common and various people ate them, gaining power. But several thousands of years ago the Kami finally decided that enough was enough when people started to abuse it. They cursed the fruit to make people who ate it unable to swim and casted the Devil Fruit away far and wide to make sure not anyone can get to them.

Some of the people on Mahou Island do have Devil Fruit abilities, but they don't really stand out as much and won't be really mentioned as much. Hope I didn't confuse you too much with that in the previous chapter scratches head in embarrassment.

I've decided to add an opening and ending song, just for that something extra. If you can find the song and listen to it, all the better. I didn't add lyrics yet, but I'll add them the next chapter though when I get them. Openings and endings will be alternated.

**Disclaimer: One Piec****e and all other anime, manga,**** game**** and maybe real life**** references do not belong to me. If they did, I'll be making mill****ions. And this would have been canon instead.**** But**** Satoshi and**** any**** other**** OC ****characters that appear**** are mine, even if they share the names of certain**** other**** characters.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mental Communication/

Sound effects

--Scene Change—

**Opening song: ****Versus****by Misono**

**(From the game Tales of ****t****he Tempest for Nintendo DS)**

**MAHOU MAHOU NO SUTOORI**

**(MAGIC MAGIC STORY)**

An One Piece Fan Fiction with elements of different anime, manga and games

**Chapter 3**

**Mazoku Pirates Attack!**

**The Mana Tree, The Spirit and The Devil Fruit (And ****o****ne ****g****uy**** thrown in the mix**

**Part 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, everyone decided to go their own way, exploring the island and seeing the different sights. Me, Reiko, a blue twin tailed fox that came up to me at the restaurant and sitting on my shoulder, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were busy walking through the streets of Mahou Island, looking at the various stalls and performances that were on show. Currently we were looking at a fire breathing act and I was trying to restrain Luffy from trying to do it himself.

"SUGEE!" Luffy shouted out excitedly, clapping loudly. "I wanna try it! I wanna try it!"

"Dame, Luffy," I said with an irritated tone. "You know you can't. And besides, you had to train to be able to do that properly."

"But I wanna try it too!" He pouted like a little kid. I just sighed, a slight migraine coming up.

"Hey guys! Here's some cotton candy!" Chopper shouted excitedly some distance away from another stall. Luffy was up like a shot, running super fast, shouting excitedly. Sweatdropping, I followed him before I lose sight of him. Hearing Reiko yipping next to me, I patted her gently, making sure I don't run too fast to throw her off. I sweatdropped as I just saw Luffy got tangled up in the cotton candy machine and the angry stall owner trying to pull him out with Usopp and Chopper.

'This crew is going to be the death of me soon.' I sighed as I set to help pull Luffy out with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What an interesting group,' Reiko thought as she looked on. 'That straw hatted boy and that reindeer both ate Devil Fruits,' She looks at Satoshis' profile, thoughts going through her head. 'And this blue haired boy… He is more than he seems… And I'm sure I saw someone like him… But what can it be?'

After straining for several minutes, Luffy finally popped out of the cotton candy machine. He was covered from head to toe in cotton candy, looking very much like a cloud. The stall owner was really angry and did shout at him a lot for nearly breaking his machine. Grinning like his usual self, Luffy apologized, although he didn't look sorry at all.

"Baka!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, knocking the captain over the head, Chopper having transformed into his human mode to do the task. "You're supposed to not get into trouble! You know Nami would make you pay."

"Wari, wari!" Luffy laughed as he patted his straw hat and the marksman just sighed, knowing that the captain didn't really feel sorry at what he did. Satoshi just tried to keep in his laughter at the scene and Reiko just shook her head in amusement.

After Luffy quickly cleaned himself up, twisting his tongue all around him and licking up the cotton candy, he spotted something else that interested him. Walking over to Satoshi, he peered at the pendant around Satoshi's neck.

"Nanda?" the captain of the Straw Hats asked curiously.

The blue haired boy held the skull-and-crossbones pendant in his hand. "This is just to confirm what I'm right now and who I joined, Luffy," he grinned slighly. "It's just something I thought would be appropriate," He frowned a bit. "Even if it is one as generic as this one. I should've asked if they did modifications before I bought it."

"I could modify it for you later, if you want. Make it more into our sign," Usopp replied,

Satoshi smiled. "Arigato. That would be great, Usopp."

As the four talked some more while they walked around, little did Satoshi know that someone was watching him from the shadows of an alleyway. Red gleaming eyes could be seen in the darkness it surveyed the boy, or rather the fox, in front of him.

'So there you are, Spirit. I wonder why you are with this boy and with the Straw Hats? We'll find out soon, won't we? Heeheehee!' and then the red eyes disappeared into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden feeling of goosebumps overcame me and I shivered. I wondered if something was going to happen. My fears were confirmed when we suddenly heard frantic shouting and loud war cries coming from several directions.

"What-what's going on!?" Chopper and Usopp shouted, fear in their voices. In the distance, we could see a man run towards us, panic in his eyes.

"Everyone, run away!" He shouted, out of breath. "We're being attacked!" Instantly, there was a mass panic, as various people ran past us, intending on getting to safety, pushing and shoving their way in the narrow streets. In the chaos I tried to stay as close as possible to Luffy and the rest, but it was a difficult task. Finally I lost the battle and got sweeped away by the crowd, Reiko falling off my shoulder and disappearing in the crowd.

"Luffy!" I shouted frantically, trying to get back to them. "Chopper! Usopp! Reiko!" A sudden shove and I was pushed down into an alleyway, away from the frenzied crowds, where I stumbled and fell on the ground. Before I could stand up, something hit me over the head, sending me into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After most of the panic stricken people finally dispersed to safety, Luffy was looking for the rest of his crew as he roamed the now silent streets. Having found Chopper and Usopp, who were hiding behind a stall, he went on looking for Satoshi. He was worried that Satoshi couldn't take care of himself yet.

"Not here," he thought out loud as he looked in a trashcan located on the side of the road, and then he looked under a rock. "Not here, either. Where could he be?"

Usopp and Chopper looked on worriedly.

"Ne, Usopp," Chopper whined. "Do you think Satoshi's gonna be okay?"

The marksman flashed a smile. "I'm sure he's fine, Chopper!" Looking at the tearful eyes of the little reindeer, Usopp replied, "He's probably just with the citizens of the town."

Suddenly a group of the Mazoku pirates jumped in front of him, guns in their hands and swords strapped on their belts. Chopper and Usopp quickly jumped into an alleyway, their cowardice kicking in, while the pirates jeered at Luffy, thinking he was a weak guy.

"Look guys, there's an idiot in the middle of the road," one of the pirates said, sending the rest in a laughing fit. Luffy looked on blankly, not even listening to the insult. One of the pirates then took a closer look at the boy standing in front of them.

"Uh, isn't this that Straw Hat guy?" he asked stupidly and the rest looked closer at Luffy. Murmers going through the crowd. Placing his straw hat on his head and grinning, Luffy then prepared an attack, pulling his arms back. The pirates looked on stupefied as he looked them straight in the eyes.

"Gomu Gomu no… Gatling Gun!" He shouted out, raining punches on the unsuspecting pirates and knocking most of them out. Turning around, Luffy didn't notice two pirated that tried to sneak up on him. They were quickly shot by Usopp with a quick "Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi!", exploding on contact and knocking them down.

"Take that, for I am the fearless Captain USOPP!" the marksman crowed and laughed. Luffy just laughed together and Chopper looked on with amazement.

"Come on! We need to find the rest of our nakama!" Luffy stated cheerfully and rushed off, Usopp and Chopper fast in his stead. The Mazoku pirates just groaned in pain, being left behind, thinking it was a bad day to raid the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with a headache was never fun, especially if your head have been knocked hard before waking up. With a groan, I shook my head, trying to clear the slight pain that dulled through my head and blinking my eyes to try and regain my focus. My head was still pounding for some time, but after a while the pain subsided into a soft throb. Rope was bounded tightly around me, so I couldn't move anything except my head.

"Finally awake, I see," A voice spoke out and I looked up sharply. A tall man stood in front of me, decked out all in black. His face was creepy and his nose was all crooked, though the creepiest thing about him seemed to be his eyes. They were an unnatural glowing red. Looking down at me from his standing position, he scrutinized me from all different angles. It was making me nervous. "I wonder what she wanted with you. You're nothing special, even if you were seen with Monkey D Luffy."

I stayed silent, wanting to look away. This guy felt dangerous, unstable even.

The man tilted his head in mock confusion, his eyes flickering. "Staying… silent?" Suddenly, I was smacked hard across the face, sending my glasses flying to the ground. I winced as my head burst into pain, a feeling of nausea going through my entire body. Grabbing me by my shirt, he pulled me face to face, a sneer on his face. "Worthless gaki, aren't you?" Throwing me back into the chair with a thud, he grabbed the pendant around my neck.

"I'll just bait them out here!" and he yanked off my pendant, breaking the chain into pieces. "Two birds with one stone, heeheehee! Master will be pleased." and he walked off, leaving me in the chair, pain throbbing throughout my head.

'What the hell is going on?!' was the last thought I had before I slipped into unconsciousness again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a deserted street in the town, two men stood back to back, ready to attack the mob of pirates that was about to descend on them. One a swordsman, the other a cook. Both were pirates of the Straw Hat crew.

"Tatsumaki!" A whirlwind blowed out as Zoro sliced through the air with his katanas. A large group of pirates were blown high into the air and they hit the floor, hard.

Sanji latched on to one pirate, and with a "Party Table Kick Course!", he spinned round and fast, kicking pirates left and right, sending them flying into each other and against walls.

"Fifteen!" They said in unison, and glared at each other. "Dammit, shitty bastard! Next time!"

Sanji spitted out the cigarette he was smoking. "Let's finish this quickly so I can go help the ladies!"

"Stupid ero-cook," Zoro muttered, and then he and Sanji got into their respective stances, ready to attack the various pirates surrounding them at the moment.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" A shout called out and suddenly a blur passed them by, knocking into the remaining pirates while destroying a house in the process. An eerie silence passed and then Luffy pulled himself out of the rubble. Usopp and Chopper weren't far behind, panting as they ran. "Ah! There you guys are!" Luffy grinned as he walked over to the duo.

"AHO!" Usopp shouted out irritated. "You're not supposed to be destroying buildings! Do you want the town against us?!" While the long nosed marksman was berating their idiotic captain, who just grinned, Chopper walked up to Zoro and Sanji.

"Have any of you perhaps seen Satoshi?" The reindeer asked them and Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?" Zoro rubbed his head in irritation. "Che."

"The shitty-kid got himself lost, it seems," Sanji muttered irritated, putting another cigarette in his mouth.

"OI, MINNA!" Looking down the street, they noticed Nami and Robin coming up towards them, Nami with her Clima-tact in her hand.

"NAMI-SWAAAN, ROBIN-SWAAAN!!" Sanji shouted out, reacting to the girls presence. Twirling over to them, he asked if they were ok.

"Hai, hai," Nami waved him off dismissively, and then she turned to the rest of the crew. "Anyway, it seems like most of us are here."

"It seems like we're missing Another-san, Navigator-san," Robin pointed out. Nami turned to Luffy.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?" The navigator asked him. Luffy looked on, then he hit his open palm.

"Oh, yeah! He was with us, but we gotten separated when the crowd went crazy!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Heeheehee," a voice cackled, making the Straw Hats jump slightly, sending Usopp and Chopper hiding behind Zoro and Sanji, and they looked around, ready just in case it was someone set on attacking them. "Looking for your friend?" Out of a dark alleyway in front of them, a black cloaked stranger appeared, all that was visible was his red glowing eyes.

"Dare da?" Luffy asked.

The stranger bowed mockingly and exaggeratedly. "Yokoshima, Mazoku Pirate Captain, at your service… Monkey D Luffy."

"So you're the shitty bastard whose pirates are attacking this town?" Sanji asked.

"The prestige Mazoku Pirates… but I digress," Yokoshima replied. He throws something in front of Luffy's feet. Quickly rushing forward and picking it up, before rushing behind Zoro's back, Usopp looked it over and gasped.

"Hey, this is Satoshis' pendant!" he pointed out.

"NANI!?" Luffy looked up angrily at the Mazoku Pirate captain, his fist clenched tightly.

"Where is he?" he demanded in an angry voice.

"At the highest point of the Mana Tree, Monkey D Luffy. Come now, before it's too late," and with that, he disappeared into the dark alleyway before anyone could follow him.

"Mazoku…" Robin muttered. "Omoshiroi."

"What's interesting, Robin?" Nami asked and Robin shook her head.

"I will tell you later. We have a more pressing matter, don't we Captain-san?"

Luffy turned to his crew members and putting his straw hat over his head, he got a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's go save our Nakama!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued in Chapter 3 Part 2**

**Ending Song: Reason by Nami Tamaki **

**(From the anime Gundam Seed Destiny)**

**Translation Notes:**

**Sugee**: Awesome

**Dame**: No way

**Baka**: Idiot

**Wari**: Sorry (I think it's an informal way of saying it, not quite sure though)

**Nanda**: What's that

**Arigato**: Thanks

**Gomu** **Gomu**: Gum Gum (But I won't be using the English ever again, Gomu Gomu sounds so much better)

**Hissatsu** **Kayaku** **Boshi**: Sure-Kill Gunpowder Star

**Gaki**: Brat

**Tatsumaki**: Dragon Twister

**Aho**: Same as Baka, also meaning idiot

**Minna**: Everybody

**Omoshiroi**: Interesting

**Nakama**: Comrade

**End Author's Notes**

Well, this was a difficult chapter to write, since ideas didn't want to flow as it should. Finally, I just decided to take this route, since I felt it's the best way to go about it. Hope it wasn't too bad. At least the plot's picking up a bit. But anyway, please review. Your reviews really motivate me to write some more every day, even if it's just a little bit.

Till next time!


End file.
